1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a dual barrier plug system for use with a wellhead during well fracturing operations.
2. Background of the Invention
In high pressure natural gas fields, well operators may use well fracturing, or “frac”, operations or techniques to break up shale rock in the formation to release the natural gas to be produced from the well. The frac fluid, or fracturing fluid, is typically a mixture of water and a proppant, which is pumped down the wellbore through a “frac tree”, or a series of large bore valves mounted on top of the wellhead for the well. Typically, the frac tree will include a lower master valve (“LMV”) at the bottom of the frac tree.